Ancient Tales
by Ree-Nova
Summary: Welcome friend, the tales held within these pages follows the stories of four Egyptian teenage girls.These girls have the power to change the worlds destiny to either a world of chaos or one of peace but the power of their hearts is even greater.
1. Friends and Favours

Disclaimer thingy: Me no own YGO...if I did I'd be rich...but I'm not...oh well... Maybe one day someone will read my originals and publish them' maybe.

AN: PLEASE, dont go saying 'MARYSUE ALERT, TRASH IT' in a review all you will succeed in doing is piss me off and I will NOT trash something because someone else doens't like it, I do. If you don't like it then don't read it...and if you do review and crit try to say something that you DID like about it too...its like that old saying, 'if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.'  
Thank you,  
YunaBevelle

**Prologue**

Welcome friend, the tales held within these pages follows the stories of four Egyptian teenage girls whose destinies are entwined to tightly that if you saw their threads of fate it would seem like a intricately woven carpet.  
These girls have the power to change the worlds destiny to either a world of chaos or one of peace and although their power is dangerous the power of their hearts is even greater. We must simply have faith that they will choose their paths wisely.  
And so, without anymore stalling these Ancient Tales will begin….

**Chapter One:  
****Friends and Favours**

Our story begins at the crack of dawn, as the sun rises over Egypt we can see her people arise on this festive day, for this day, is the day the new Pharaoh is to be crowned. Everyone in the kingdom believes that their beloved Prince Atem will make a kind and just king.

The first of the four we can find getting ready for a busy day at the market, her stall was to be visited by a palace worker who would be taking a basket of fresh fruit and a small bag of dried meats back with them as they did every week. This girl had a light brown colour in her hair and oddly crystal blue eyes which was odd for this particular part of the world. This girls younger sister who was a compleat contrast to her sister with her dark hair and eyes is helping her but, as per usual, all she is doing is creating strife…

"Panya! Watch out for the….!" Meskhenet trailed off as she watched her 10 year old sister trip on the basket of fruit for the palace worker and fall flat on her face dropping the fabric she had been carrying which had taken Meskhenet a long time to obtain. Meskhenet sighed, she'd been hoping to sell the fabric for a high price and now that it was covered with the sand it was completely unsellable, the dust would have gotten right into the weave and she would have to spend all night washing it out. She walked over to Panya, helping her up she began brushing the sand off her in an attempt to make her look at least slightly presentable with her hair tangled beyond belief it was hard enough, all Meskhenet could do was put it up in a bun and hope it stayed that way.  
"I'm sorry sister…" Panya said softly looking up at her older sister her big brown eyes moist with coming tears, "I didn't mean to ruin your lovely fabric…." She told her as her lip trembled, this caused Meskhenet to sigh again, she patted the girls head in reassurance before picking the fabric up, it was a beautiful piece, royal blue with gold weaving, it would have fetched a large price but now she saw it she realised it would take much more than a nights work, the fabric had horse manure all over it now and would take days to clean and air, perhaps weeks.  
"Oh Ra….This is going to take forever…" She muttered under her breath so Panya didn't hear, the other vendors were chuckling at her misfortune, they were never very nice to Meskhenet or Panya, they believed the girls didn't have what it took to be proper hagglers. Panya tugged at her sisters dark brown skirts to get her attention.  
"Sister, why don't you go get another? You said it was easy didn't you?" The small and innocent girl asked not realising what she asked entailed, though, Meskhenet considered it, they did need the money after all. She nodded to her sister and told her to help her gather their things for the place worker to take with them while they went to find someone to watch the stall after she went to get another fabric sheet.

They left that market square and walked to a small harem that was near the palace, this was where Meskhenet was hoping to find an old friend whom worked there, or so she'd been told by a mutual friend of theirs, hopefully this friend wouldn't be too busy with her work to help out. As they reached the building the owner appeared as he threw a guy out yelling at him angrily about paying up front.  
Meskhenet was about to ask him about her friend but a shout from above her made her stop.  
"MESKHENET!!!!!!" A brown haired girl with olive eyes who was leaning out a second story window had screeched joyfully, "I'll be right down!!!" She yelled down before vanishing from the window, Meskhenet laughed slightly it seemed her friend hadn't changed much at all by her loud outburst. A few moments later the tall girl from Meskhenet's childhood came rushing out of the building and pulled her into a spine crushing hug.  
"Omorose! I need to breath!!" She said with difficulty as Panya watched in confusion, she had never met Omorose before but she could tell her sister knew her well. Omorose released Meskhenet laughing, she was obviously at least slightly tipsy but it would have to do and was to be expected.  
"Sorry Meskhenet, I'm just so happy to see you! How long has it been?" She said putting a finger to her chin as she thought on the answer to her own question, as she thought Meskhenet could not help but sigh and shake her head, she had been right in thinking that Omorose had not changed much.  
"It's been ten years, Panya was only just born…" She told her friend as she brought Panya to stand in front of her, the girl smiled cutely up at Omorose who immediately squealed and pinched Panya's cheek exclaiming on how adorable the child was.  
"Wow, it has too…Do you see the others around much?" She asked absentmindedly after a moment while she waved to a passing Royal Guard who was obviously a regular as he waved right back at her.  
"I see Bast once a week, she and Sanura work at the Palace." Meskhenet replied ignoring Omorose's flirtatious nature and sticking to the conversation at hand. Meskhenet's words seemed to have made their way through Omorose's shield and gone straight through to her heart and memories as her attention immediately centred back on her friend.  
"Of all the luck!" She said placing a hand on her hip, "how are they?" She added in a softer tone. Meskhenet smiled and thought of the best way to answer the question.  
"Sanura is fine, paranoid and as happy as always…" She told the taller girl who nodded and smirked as she recalled all of the small jokes she always played on Sanura when they were children.  
"What about Bast?" She asked after realising Meskhenet was hesitating to speak about their other old friend.  
"Well," She began, "Bast…is Bast. Stubborn, unnaturally quiet and determined to stay alive…" She said shrugging not knowing how else to explain their friend's personality, but it made Omorose smile in any case.  
"At least she's ok…" She said quietly and Meskhenet knew that she was referring to the last time they were all together, to the accident. "So," Omorose said abruptly changing the painful subject, "what brings you here?" She asked finally getting to the point, she looked rather formidable with her unusually tall stature and her arms folded and although Meskhenet wasn't all that much shorter than Omorose she couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by her.  
"Well…uh…I need a favour…" She said smiling hopefully at her friend who just raised an eyebrow and waited for Meskhenet to continue. "I need to go out for a few hours but I can't take Panya with me and someone needs to watch her and the stall we have in the market." She said quickly and then waited for a silent Omorose to answer.

"Lemme get this straight…" Omorose said now both hands on her hips, "YOU want ME to baby-sit your adorable little sister and watch your stall in the market while you 'go out'?" She asked suspicion rampant on her face and Meskhenet nodded mutely while she inwardly prayed to Ra that Omorose would accept her request. "Ok fine, but I just have one question…" She said holding up a finger to a relieved Meskhenet who nodded slightly worried now as Omorose's 'one question' could sometimes be impossible to answer. "How did you know I work here?" She asked, the suspicion that had left her face only moments before had returned and she now leaned closer to Meskhenet in an attempt to scare her.  
"Oh," Meskhenet said blankly not scared in the least, "Bast told me she'd seen you working here a few times." She said looking down the packed street toward the Palace.  
"WHAT!? Why didn't she stop by?!" Omorose queried sounding slightly hurt, Meskhenet shrugged noncommittally.  
"Its Bast, she probably doesn't want to interfere with your life or something…" She said simply knowing that the two had not left each others company on good terms, she looked back at Omorose to find her looking at the ground.  
"I regret what I said back then…it was…childish of me…and…I miss that feeling…it hasn't returned since…" She said guiltily, Meskhenet nodded understanding.  
"Yeah…mine too…but you should tell her that…not me…" She said forcing a smile on encouragement.

Panya, who'd been very good so far, had begun to fidget and this brought both girls back to the present, Omorose ruffled the child's hair.  
"We'd better get a move on so your sister can be on her way." She said to the child cheerfully before rushing inside to have an argument with the owner of the harem who did not want her to go anywhere in case a customer came, but, as Omorose was intent on going he had no chance on winning and was forced to close as all his other girls had gone out to see the new Pharaoh's first appearance which would be in a few hours time. Omorose lead them to the marketplace and then let Meskhenet show her where the stall she was to watch was, after they had set up the goods again and Omorose promising repeatedly to keep an eagle eye on Panya, Meskhenet was finally ready to go and was literally pushed out of her own stall by Panya and Omorose who had decided that it was definitely time for her to go.  
"One more thing!" She said turning to Omorose and placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders to get her full attention. "The basket of fruit and the bag of dried meats is for the Palace, someone from there will come to pick it up soon…the money has already been haggled so don't ask for any more…got it?" She said seriously and Omorose saluted comically making Panya laugh.  
"Yes General Worry-A-Lot!" She answered making Panya fall off her barrel of dates which she'd been sitting on from laughter. Meskhenet sighed and shook her head at her friends antics she began walking off waving to her sister as she left and headed out toward where their camel Sapi was tethered.  
"Maybe I should have told her that the person coming from the Palace is Bast…" Meskhenet said smirking to herself deviously as she walked through the crowded street.

End of Chapter one I'll update soon hopefully, I just wanna know what people thought first...


	2. Reunion and Confusion

**Disclaimer thingy:** Me no own YGO...if I did I'd be rich...but I'm not...oh well... Maybe one day someone will read my originals and publish them' maybe.

**Chapter Two:  
****Reunion and Confusion**

Back at the stall Omorose was having a wonderful time flirting with every man she could forgetting that she wasn't in the harem at the moment and was supposed to be watching Panya and the stall. That was of course until Panya tugged on her red and black dress, dragging her attention back to the fact that a girl was waiting to be served at the stall and there was no-one there to do it, panicking Omorose rushed back to the stall apologizing profusely to the girl whom she assumed was about fourteen from her small build.  
"Where's Meskhenet?" She asked, her voice rang in Omorose's ears making her stare at the girl before her. With her dirty blond hair cut to just above her shoulders and wearing the palace garb Bast was almost unrecognizable to Omorose but her bright green eyes gave her away, they still had that spookiness about them which made people believe that she was the Goddess Bastet incarnate at times.

"Bast…" Omorose said softly she was stunned at seeing her so soon after talking about her with Meskhenet, Bast looked at her oddly and a flash seemed to occur in front of her eyes, after which recognition became apparent on her face followed by wariness and her stance became more guarded.  
"Where's Meskhenet?" Bast asked again her voice tight and her eyes watched Omorose carefully, although she wasn't surprised by this reaction, the pause before Bast had recognized her had her worried somewhat, it hadn't seemed normal somehow.  
"She's gone out, she asked me to watch the stall and Panya for her…" Omorose said lightly her hands clasped behind her back so she would refrain from waving to any men that may pass by.  
"I see…you don't seem to be doing a good job…maybe you should quit while your ahead and go back to your nice little room at the harem and sleep with someone you have no feelings for whatsoever?" Bast said tonelessly, all emotion devoid from her voice. Omorose stared at her speechlessly, Bast, however mad at anyone she had been, would never say something like that to someone, never.  
"I don't think so," She said in a hard tone which made Bast smirk, she'd hit a nerve. "Are you here for the Palace things?" She asked becoming very businesslike all of a sudden, this made Bast smirk more obviously pleased with herself.  
"Touchy are we?" She asked a hint of venom in her voice which put Omorose off even more, it wasn't in Bast's personality to act like this, she wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge the way she seemed to have. "And yes….I am." She added after a moment putting some gold on the table, then picking up the basket, placing an empty one on the table and taking the bag of dried meats she began to walk away leaving a very confused Omorose in her wake.  
"Wow…you musta made her really mad…" Panya said from her barrel of dates and Omorose sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess I did…" She said sadly looking at the empty basket before her.

R+R please add the next part soon.  
YunaBevelle


	3. Egyptian Nights and Knaves

**Disclaimer thingy:** Me no own YGO...if I did I'd be rich...but I'm not...oh well... Maybe one day someone will read my originals and publish them' maybe.  
**  
Chapter Three  
****Egyptian Nights and Knaves **

As Bast made her way back to the Palace she couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had said to Omorose, though she'd had to, to keep her friend safe. Safe from Bast herself, the last time she'd seen Omorose was the day of their fight and the accident they'd had. The four of them had begun something that day and Bast wasn't sure if it was good or bad, she was sure though, that she could handle it on her own without any help from the others. Besides, Omorose herself had told her that she wanted nothing more to do with all that and it had seemed like the others felt the same no matter what Meskhenet said about Omorose not meaning it, Bast knew there was a definite truth in there somewhere, she just didn't know which part it was.

Bast also worried about why she hadn't recognized Omorose at first, just like when she'd run into Sanura and Meskhenet, was her memory fading? Or was that thing finally taking hold of her? The second possibility scared her, if that thing got out, it would be the end of Egypt as she knew it, what she didn't understand was why it was only happening to her. The other three should be feeling the effects of what had happened back then, so why weren't they? Or did they not remember as clearly as she?

Bast shook her head free of her troubles as she walked through the Palace gates with the basket of food from Meskhenet, she'd tried to pay her more but Meskhenet wouldn't have it, she'd said 'that she had no intention of robbing Bast blind'. Bast had laughed at this and mentioned that it was the Pharaoh's money which had made Meskhenet drop the price lower to Bast's disappointment, she worried about all her friends as she always had and bored her older brother to tears every night by telling him all her fears for the future, he knew little about what had happened that day, but understood that Bast had changed because of it. Jeram was your typical big brother, he teased Bast as much as possible and was incredibly protective at the same time which was infuriating to his little sister. Bast walked into the kitchen and was immediately yelled at by the cook who snatched the basket and bag off her and rushed the girl out into the hall slamming the door behind her, this where she found Sanura, frozen staring at a snake that had probably made its way inside from the gardens. Bast rolled her eyes and walked over picking the snake up by its tail and talking to it to sooth it, Sanura sighed in relief and Bast grinned at her showing her the snake which caused her to back off and go pail with fright. Bast took the snake outside and let it go into the bushes before going back to make sure Sanura hadn't gotten over her scare yet so she could annoy her about it.

Sanura it seemed was trying to act like the snake hadn't been a big deal, she was sweeping as she was supposed to be but Bast could tell she was still freaked out at least a little, she snuck up on her friend and stood behind her.  
"Saaaaaanuuuuuuraaaaaaaa…" Bast said in a spooky voice right in Sanura's ear making her scream and jump half a mile into the air, this simple thing lightened Bast's mood and caused her to laugh freely. Sanura spun around panting from her fright and clutching her chest.  
"BA-AST!!!!" She said loudly, this and her scream had drawn the attention of the cook who came out of his kitchen to tell both girls off for messing around and yelled at them more for making him get behind in his work for the new Pharaoh's coronation feast in which the girls would be on serving duty. Both girls sighed and walked off toward their quarters to get into their 'show garb' for serving duty as they were expected in the hall very soon.

Later that night after the speeches were done and the royals were winding down from their little party Bast and Sanura had managed to sneak outside to get away from the drunken men who were constantly hitting on them, though Bast found this amusing Sanura hated it and refused to stay inside any longer. As they walked on the large balcony they heard someone coming up behind them so, typically, Sanura bolted leaving Bast to hide behind a pillar and see the young Pharaoh walk out onto the balcony and lean on the railing looking up at the sky and its sea of stars. Bast wondered what he was doing outside, he hadn't wobbled at all when he walked and he had seemed as drunk as anyone else not a few moments before.

Sanura, after bolting and leaving Bast to fend for herself, found herself in a very dark and deserted hallway, now very jumpy Sanura walked along looking about her in a paranoid way, unfortunately for Sanura this time when she thought there was someone waiting in the shadows to jump out and grab her, she was right. A figure walked out of the shadows as she past him, he crept up behind her and put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't cry out and one around her middle to stop her from getting away, this of course didn't stop Sanura from screaming, in fact it only made her scream and panic more, she began kicking out and surprisingly one of the kicks connected with a shin making her assailant grunt and taking his arm that was around her waist he grabed his knife and his her over the head with the hilt knocking Sanura out cold. She went limp in his arms and he moved backward slightly from the sudden dead weight in his arms and into a ray of moonlight which was coming through a window this would have shown Sanura just who the man who intended to kill her was, fortunately for the both of them she was dead to the world, otherwise she would have really panicked. The man who had attacked Sanura was non-other than the Thief King Bakura, he was instantly recognizable by his white hair and a scar on his right cheek, he watched her for a moment before smirking unpleasantly, obviously not intending to kill her there and then as he threw her over his shoulder and withdrew from the palace grounds, content to wait for a better time to attack the new Pharaoh.

While this was going on Bast was still hidden behind the pillar watching the Pharaoh as he watched the sky, she couldn't help but feel that he was doing something else entirely, she just wasn't sure what.  
"So, are you going to stay behind that pillar or are you going to come out and explain to me why you are spying on me?" He said suddenly, his deep voice making Bast blush for the first time in a long time. She stepped out into the moonlight and bowed deeply to him to show her respect, which he had not yet earned in her books but as it was expected and she didn't feel like spending the rest of the night in the dungeon or worse, she did. She kept her eyes to the ground as she was a servant that was also expected of her, though she didn't agree with it, but again, she didn't want to go to the dungeon.  
"I apologise my Pharaoh, myself and my friend were out here moments before you yourself came out to escape the drunkenness of your highly esteemed comrades, she panicked when we heard footsteps and as she doesn't handle being hit on all that well she ran off leaving me with nothing to do but hide my presence from whomever was coming." She said eloquently and as politely as possible as she remained still and kept her eyes lowered waiting for his response. Bast didn't have to wait long, the Pharaoh chuckled slightly confusing Bast, she didn't think she'd said anything amusing at all, a small bubble of anger formed in Bast's middle, she didn't want to unleash it on the Pharaoh and get in trouble for yelling at him but if he kept up laughing at her then she would end up doing so.

"I also apologise, it wasn't my intention to scare anyone, as you said, I needed to get away from my 'esteemed comrades', they were getting a little too rambunctious for my taste." He said kindly but Bast didn't buy it, why would he be nice to a servant? The only answer she had was that he wanted something from her and she wasn't in the mood for dealing with spoiled palace brats like him.  
"I see, well, if you'll excuse me your highness, I should be going to find my friend." She said curtly straightening up but keeping her eyes lowered she began to back away from him until;  
"I don't believe I gave you leave to depart." He said sharply and Bast cursed herself for not waiting and that little bubble of anger grew that little bit bigger. She bowed again, not as low this time though, the little to no respect she'd had for him had vanished completely.  
"Well…my Pharaoh…I would rather like to leave IF its ok with you…" She said through clenched teeth, he was getting on her nerves and she didn't even know what he looked like properly. The Pharaoh was silent for a moment but Bast heard him very softly sigh, she had an urge to look up but refrained, he was still the Pharaoh.  
"I see….you don't like me very much do you?" He said surprising her and it didn't stop there either, "Please, speak plainly, I want to know what you really think of me…" He added, this, of all he had said made Bast laugh, it wasn't a pleasant one either, it was the laugh of the thing inside her and her anger combined. She took a moment to contain the thing, as she straightened up looking him right in the eye, though, when she did, the thing seemed to growl but become dormant almost as if it were submitting to him.

Bast had to admit that the Pharaoh wasn't all that bad looking, he was quite handsome really, of course, she would never admit that outright. His eyes were an amazing shade of violet and his hair was, unusual to say the least. This though, did not stop her anger, it fuelled it even more, now she thought he was a pretty boy who thought he could get any girl he wanted to.  
"Well…your HIGHNESS…." She started and he smiled for some reason which infuriated her more, "I think….that you are….a stuck up palace brat pretty boy who thinks that anything and everything is going to be handed to you on a silver platter! You're an egotistical MORON and I do NOT think you are capable of running a kingdom!!! Not only that….but you wouldn't last a DAY in the real Egypt which is FAR harsher than your stupid palace life could ever be. The people only think you'll be a good king because of you father and they don't know you!" She said fuming but feeling much better after getting her feelings off her chest for once. The Pharaoh's smile had become a sad one sometime during her little speech and Bast didn't understand why he wasn't calling for his guards yet as she pondered this he turned back to the stars.  
"Father…I think I may have met someone tonight who is going to help me become a great Pharaoh as you and your forefathers were…" He said smiling up at the diamond filled sky, Bast blinked in confusion, he seemed happy that she had just yelled at him, called him a number of names that would normally find her in the dungeon. And what in the name of Ra was he talking about?


End file.
